Rumors and Gifts
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: Rumors are going around the school that Sesshomaru, the 'King of the Grade', has found someone he intends to mate. Meanwhile, someone's been dropping strange gifts at InuYasha's door…AU, no incest, SesshomaruxInuYasha,lemon, language. OoC-Ness
1. Chapter 1

**I'm pretty sure I got some people OOC…but here's my first InuYasha fic! Please be gentle. I own nothing.**

That day started out normal enough-wake up, eat breakfast, get dressed, leave the house, meet up with Sango, Kagome and Miroku outside of his house and get to school. But it was at said school that things started the change.

InuYasha sighed as he entered the school building, his friend to his left. He was a little reluctant to come to school today, as always, because of the bullying that would occur just because he's a Hanyou, a half demon. But something in his gut told him that it would all change today.

"Are you okay, InuYasha?" InuYasha's amber eyes settled on his black haired friend, Kagome, as she stared at him.

"Keh, of course I'm fine," he muttered, turning away from her. Kagome frowned but nodded, smoothing her short green skirt and white blouse.

"Hey, guys!" all of them looked up as a girl approached. She had features similar to Kagome's own, but her hair was in a ponytail with her long bangs hanging loosely in front of her ears. She wore a white kimono with sakura patterns decorating it.

"What's up, Kikyo?" Miroku asked.

"I heard a rumor that I think might intrigue you guys," she said, her face blank.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

Before Kikyo could say anything, another voice called "Guys!" approaching the group was a boy with honey eyes and matching hair with a fox tail. He wore a blue shirt under a tan vest and tan jeans. "Guess what?"

"What is it, Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"There's a rumor going around that the 'king of the grade' Sesshomaru found someone he intends to mate."

"Seriously?" Miroku asked.

"It's just a rumor," InuYasha sighed, "It could be false." But for some reason that InuYasha didn't know, the thought of Sesshomaru with a mate made his heart ache.

"I dunno," Shippo said, "He seems lost in thought more than ever, and has even smiled slightly once without hitting anyone."

As the group conversed quietly, InuYasha broke away, headed for his locker, and trying to forget what he heard. The whole time, the white haired Hanyou was unaware of the golden eyes that watched him walk, dark with lust.

**See that little button that says 'Review this Chapter'? click it please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm actually surprised this story was noticed at all, but 4 faves and ****over 10 follows!? ****You guys….there are no words for how touched I am now. I worked my hardest on this chapter for you all. Again, InuYasha and Kouga are probably OoC-no big surprise since I tend to fail at certain personalities-so please be gentle. I own nothing!**

InuYasha leaned against the cool stone of the school building, waiting for Kouga. Kouga was a somewhat friend of InuYasha's, whom InuYasha knew had a crush on Kagome. Miroku, Sango and Kagome had after school activities, and Kouga lived nearby so they walked home together. The only reason they didn't walk to school together in the morning with everyone else was because then Kouga often overslept.

"InuYasha!" the white haired Hanyou looked up as the person he was waiting for approached. He had icy blue eyes and black hair in a ponytail. His skin was well tanned. He wore a tan headband, white shirt under a tan jacket and tan slacks with black sneakers. A brown wolf tail trailed behind him.

Kouga held out a fist and InuYasha fist-bumped it with his own hard. "Have you heard the rumors?"

InuYasha frowned but nodded.

"Who do you think it is?"

InuYasha scowled. "I couldn't care less. What I'm wondering is how people know that he found an intended mate."

"I heard earlier that he had already sent his intended the first courting gift."

"Feh. So did half of the other Alpha demons in the school."

Kouga looked down at his feet. "Mating season's coming up."

InuYasha flinched. Mating season was the one season he wished didn't exist. He hated it, even as a pup. Now he was at the age where his inner youkai would start searching for an Alpha.

"Keh, whatever." At this point they had reached Kouga's house. The two exchanged farewells and InuYasha continued walking, staring at each house as he passed them until he reached his ow.

The house wasn't too big, but it was cozy enough. The outside was a creamy white color with a red roof and light blue shades drawn over the window. Flowers-tulips, roses and daffodils mostly-lined the walls. An adult lemon tree stood near the brown fence.

InuYasha approached the door, but stopped when he felt something hit the toe of his shoe. He looked down, spotting a package addressed to him. The return address had been hidden by Sharpie. He picked it up and entered the house.

"I'm home!" He got no reply. _'huh. Mom must be out shopping.'_

InuYasha brought his backpack up to his room after setting the package on the living room coffee table and did his homework. He had just finished math when his sharpened hearing heard the door open.

"InuYasha! I'm home!"

InuYasha put down his pencil and headed for the front door so he could greet his mother.

Izayoi was always a very beautiful woman, both inside and out. She had mid back length black hair and warm brown eyes with snow white skin. Today she wore a light pink kimono with a matching obi around her waist.

She smiled gently at her son. "How was school?"

"Fine." He smiled softly. "There was a package that was addressed to me."

"Oh? What was it?"

InuYasha frowned. "I didn't open it yet."

Izayoi smiled. "Well let's open it now, okay?"

InuYasha nodded and sat on the couch next to his mother. He picked up the package and cut the tape with his claws. Then he opened the flaps and pulled out an obi.

The obi was a dark red with his named stitched on in Kanji with a soft white fabric. The material of the obi felt like velvet.

InuYasha paled, realizing what it was. _'The first courting gift. But…from who?'_

…**I probably made it obvious who the sender of the package is. But there will be plot twists later! Y'all count on that!**

**Fang: Review reply time, right?**

**BBR: yup!**

**sessy1991: thanks. It's my first InuYasha fic, so InuYasha probably does seem submissive. Sorry about that! ^^;**

**brz: well, as you can see, I'm continuing! Thank you, though.**

**cutepuppy21: *innocent eyes* yes? Is there something wrong with my first InuYasha ficcy?**

**MunksAngelQueen2010: yup. He has no clue and it'll probably be that way for a while. Thank you!**

***wipes forehead* geez, sometimes you people are hard to please.**

**Fang: pfft.**

**BBR: see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! And I want to clear something up.**

**INUYASHA DOES NOT LIKE SESSHOMARU YET.**

**All signs I may have added that he does were either a mistake or it was his inner demon that caused those in excitement at the thought of Sesshomaru as its Alpha, but InuYasha ignores it. Sesshomaru has to try to win InuYasha over while at the same time fighting off potential threats to his gaining InuYasha as a mate and dealing with his frustrations about InuYasha. Okay?**

**Well, ranting over~! I do not own InuYasha. Enjoy!**

The next day, InuYasha waited for his friends in front of his house as usual, deep in thought. Particularly about the courting gift he had received.

"InuYasha?" InuYasha blinked and found Kagome standing before him, something in her hands wrapped in a white cloth. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He stared at the object. "What are you holding?"

Kagome blushed and unwrapped the object, murmuring "I was kind of wondering if you could tell me that." The object was an obi, much like InuYasha's, except it wasn't as soft. It was a forest green with Kagome's name stitched on in Kanji. Despite the fact that it only had Kagome's scent on it, InuYasha immediately knew who had sent it.

"So he sent it," InuYasha smirked.

"What?"

"It's the first of the courting gifts that a demon Alpha will send to you. I received one, too."

"What does it mean?" Kagome asked, staring at the obi.

InuYasha shifted the weight of his backpack, inside of which was his obi. "Two weeks before mating season for demons, an Alpha attempts to court a Beta of his choosing, male or female. It always starts with an obi with the Beta's name stitched in in Kanji. The Alpha sprays something on it to take their scent away so they can't be detected. If the Beta rejects it, they put it back in the package in which it arrived. If they accept it, they wear it the next day. But if their unsure about whether or not to accept it, they carry it around but don't wear it."

Kagome stared at her obi in wonder before smiling and tying it around her waist, smoothing her white button-up shirt and short green skirt.

"So you accept?"

Kagome nodded, feeling the fabric of the obi between her fingers. Miroku and Sango arrived and the four headed to school. Kouga arrived just as the bell rang and after class in the halls confronted InuYasha.

"I knew you'd send her something," InuYasha growled with a smug grin. Kouga glared at him.

"Wipe that grin off of your face. Did she accept?" At InuYasha's nod, Kouga breathed a sigh of relief. "I was worried she wouldn't."

"Coward," InuYasha muttered. Kouga glared at him, and was about to say something, but a grunt from the direction in which they were walking caught their attention. Before them, several feet away, stood two people.

The first had well-tanned skin, wavy black hair that fell down his shoulders and blood red eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt, black pants and matching boots that were ankle length. He was cradling his cheek, glaring at the man before him.

The man had golden eyes similar to that of InuYasha except for his showed no emotion and long silvery hair with a blank face. A Prussian blue crescent moon was on his forehead with magenta stripes on his cheeks and wrists, his claws shrinking to their original size. He wore a white button down shirt, black slacks and black office shoes. A fluffy white boa like thing wrapped around his shoulder.

InuYasha stared in surprise, like everyone else around them, as he quickly realized what had happened.

The school bully, Naraku, had tried-and failed-to attack Sesshomaru.

**Esha Napoleon: thank you!**

**Animeluverforlife: thank you!**

**sessy1991: thank you!**

**Alley of the Labyrinth: like I said, InuYasha isn't crushing on Sesshomaru yet, though his inner demon is! Thank you!**

**Brz: I got a bit of a headache reading this review, but thanks!**

**Guest: thank you!**

**MunksAngelQueen2010: it's not my first story, but my first InuYasha. Thank you!**

**Enji Da: hi~! Thanks for the constructive critique! I'll take your words into consideration. To be honest, yes I was referring to InuYasha and Kouga at that bit. They have a somewhat rivalry which will be revealed later, and also somewhat in this chapter. Also, the reason my chapters are short is because, well, all of the chapter I post are usually. It's just me.**

**Guest: thanks!**

**cutepuppy21: oh, thank Gods! Thank you!**

**tunathecat1: thanks a lot! It means a lot!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edit: why the hell is FanFiction being a pain in the ass about posting this story?!**

**Over 30 FOLLOWS?! Holy shit…I'm just so… *sniff* thanks so much, you guys!**

**Gabe: it's alright, creator! You're a wonderful writer!**

**BBR: thanks, Gabe. Now, on with the story!**

Sesshomaru sighed as he placed his books into his locker. He was disappointed. His intended mate had not been wearing the obi he sent. But Sesshomaru knew that he wasn't sure on whether or not to accept it; he had passed by his house himself and not seen the box he sent it in.

He closed his locker. Just as he did, a rough voice behind him said "Hey, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru turned and stared blankly at the person behind him. "What do you want?" Sesshomaru wasn't in a good mood, and didn't wish to deal with pestering idiots.

Naraku, the school bully, stood behind him, arms crossed over his chest, red eyes glaring at the demon before him. "I hear you have an intended mate. Tell me-it wouldn't happen to be that white haired Hanyou, would it?"

Sesshomaru glared. "Why would it matter to you?"

The black haired Hanyou smirked. "It just so happens that I intend to court him. But not in the way demons do," he added, "But in the way humans do."

"Don't bother," Sesshomaru said simply before turning away.

"Listen here, Sesshomaru," Naraku said, grabbing the silver haired demon's shoulder. On reflex, Sesshomaru turned on his heel, claws extending, and slashed across Naraku's cheeks, leaving four bleeding claw marks. Naraku grunted and backed away, cradling his cheek and glaring at Sesshomaru. Blood started to seep through his fingers. He probably would've tried to hit Sesshomaru had a teacher not broken up the fight and sent him to the nurse.

Sesshomaru sighed, running a hand through his locks. He opened his eyes and stared into the amber orbs of InuYasha. InuYasha was the first to break contact as he ran past Sesshomaru to get to his next class.

The full-blooded Demon smirked in amusement as he sat down in his spot in the classroom for social studies. Class had just started when an announcement from the principle echoed throughout the room and halls.

"All students and teachers, please report to the auditorium," she said, "There will be an assembly in 5 minutes. Repeat, all teachers and students to the auditorium."

**Esha Napoleon: thank you!**

**MunksAngelQueen2010: thanks! Well, now you know who else is trying to court InuYasha!**

**Alley of the Labyrinth: thanks! You just made my day!**

**JSinuYasha: thanks! Sadly, I'm only able to update on weekends because of school. *pouts***

**Brz: it's okay. And thanks! And as for how they know whether or not to accept it will be explained in the next chapter, 'kay? My OC-the principle-will be explaining how it works in this story.**

**Guest: actually, in this story? They aren't brothers. Like my descriptions said, no incest. But thanks!**

**xXPierceMyHeartxX: is there something wrong with how I write my stories?**

**sessy1991: I know the chapters are short, but stories I write are almost always like that. Sorry. But thanks!**

…**I won't lie; I rushed this chapter. T_T Gabe, would you like to give the big announcement?**

**Gabe: don't mind if I do, creator! My creator, Breaking-Benjamin-rules, is holding a poll where you-the readers-get to decide is she should put a lemon in her story. She's unsure because she's kind of inexperienced in this area, but if you guys wanna see a lemon, well, who is she to deny her loyal fans?**

**BBR: thanks, Gabe!**

**Gabe: *blush* your welcome, creator.**

**BBR: see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm baaaack~! This time with a longer chapter! Y'all better be happy.**

**So, the poll is still going for whether or not I should put a lemon, and so far the lemon is winning. Go ahead and vote, you guys!**

**I don't own InuYasha. Enjoy!**

The auditorium was the largest place in the school other than the gymnasium. InuYasha's Science class filed in as one of the last classes to arrive. They sat in the 3rd to last row. InuYasha had brought his backpack. Usually, he'd have left it in his locker, but he knew what this assembly was about.

It was about Mating season and demon courting.

You'd think that they'd only send the demon students to something like this, but humans had been brought as well because of the fact that a few of them were being courted by demons and thus, deserved to hear about what to expect.

He glanced at Kouga. The black haired wolf demon was staring longingly at Kagome, who was smiling and chatting with Sango and Kikyo. InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest as the principle came onstage.

The principle was a woman, about 5'7'' in height. She had black hair that was shoulder blade length with natural orange highlights and dark blue eyes. She wore a white button up shirt under a short black coat and black knee-length skirt with black knee length boots. A black mark started behind her left ear and swirled around her neck, disappearing under her shirt.

"Students, can I please have some silence?" the students started to quiet down. "Thank you all for coming. As you all know, I'm Ms. Honda, the school principle and a demoness myself. So, as many of you know, Mating season is just two weeks away." There was a chorus of groans from the demons while the humans looked around in confusion. The principle laughed. "As expected. Now, since Mating season is so near, Alpha demons will be trying to court Betas- male, female, even maybe some humans. So, I'll be explaining how courting and mating works."

As the principle talked, the student to InuYasha's left stood up and moved to the row behind him. Naraku took his place. A large square bandage was on his cheek, where Sesshomaru had hit him. InuYasha swallowed and turned all of his attention to the principle.

"The first gift is always the same-an obi with the Beta's name stitched in Kanji. A special spray is put onto the Obi to destroy the Alpha's scent." She chuckled. "I bet some humans are wondering how a Beta knows whether or not to accept it." Several humans nodded. "Well, it's simple, really-our inner demons. Somehow, the inner demons within Betas can tell who sent the gift, and tells us whether or not to accept it. With humans, though they don't have an inner demon, their consciousness can tell. No one really knows how; that's just the way things are.

"The second gift-well, it differs between what the Alpha deems worthy for his Beta. It could be a sword, a comb, a bow, maybe some prayer beads-the possibilities are endless. It's always the same Alpha who sent the obi that sends the next gifts, so the Beta, if he or she accepted the obi, must accept this gift.

"The third gift is always jewelry. Necklaces, bracelets, earrings, rings-you never know. The jewelry always has the Alpha's and Beta's birthstones in it. The Beta must once again accept.

"The fourth is a note, always received the Friday before Mating season, tells the Beta where to meet the Alpha, and how to tell him apart from other Alphas who may or may not be there to wait for their Betas. Once they meet up, the Beta goes home with the Alpha and stays there until Mating season starts. Once it begins, they mark each other and the Alpha impregnates the Beta. This is why School will be let out for the entire season-which is about 2 weeks, give or take. Then, once the Beta is around…" she thought for a minute. "5 months pregnant, I think? They'll be allowed to stay home until the child is born. Questions?"

Several hands were raised. She smiled. "Yes, Mitsumi?"

A girl stood up. She had hair exactly like the principals and stone grey eyes. She wore a shirt similar to the principles with grey jeans and black tennis. A mark similar to the principle's swirled down her neck, but hers was blood red.

She was Ms. Honda's daughter, Mitsumi Honda, InuYasha knew. Like all students, he knew that the principle's mate was killed when Mitsumi was merely a kitten, and that Mitsumi was mute, but able to communicate telepathically. She had excellent grades, as well.

'_what if you're not sure on whether or not to accept the first gift?' _a feminine voice echoed in his mind.

"I'm glad you asked that," Ms. Honda said, "In all honesty, I suggest listening to your inner demon. They haven't failed before in giving wrong choices when it comes to mates, so I'm sure they won't fail with all of you. Anymore? How about you, Miroku?"

InuYasha was surprised when Miroku was called. The black haired student stood up. "What if a human is trying to court another human, but a demoness won't leave him alone about being his mate?" Three seats down from Miroku, a female wolf demon blushed slightly.

"Then just let the demoness know you're not interested. Most will understand, but there are the occasional ones who'll throw a bit of a tantrum and attempt to hurt you. Anymore?" No hands were raised and Ms. Honda excused them back to their classes.

The day passed by slowly. At the end of it, InuYasha didn't bother waiting for Kouga. He walked to a park nearby and took out his obi. He examined it in all of its beauty. He closed his eyes.

'_Accept it,' _he heard his inner demon whisper excitedly, _'it's from our future mate! Accept it!'_

InuYasha opened his eyes and examined the obi again before wrapping it around his waist and tying it, admiring the redness of the fabric. He walked home, oblivious to the golden pair of eyes that followed him with approval. He was also unaware of the ruby red eyes that glared at the obi, filled to the brim with hate.

**Esha Napoleon: thanks!**

**Brz: I try not to make my chapters short, but I tend to rush through. / sorry about that. And thanks!**

**MunksAngelQueen2010: well, he's wearing the obi now! :3 and InuYasha doesn't belong to Naraku! ^.^**

**CareBearCara101: of course I'm gonna post more! :D**

**clio1111: I try not to make them short, honest! ^^;**

**cutepuppy21: thank you!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So…Monday's my birthday! :D and I have a little bit of Writer's Block. D: that is all. I do not own InuYasha. Enjoy!**

Sesshomaru sighed as he slammed his pencil against the wood of his desk. He just couldn't concentrate. Not when he knew that his intended mate had actually accepted his gift.

It had surprised the demon when he passed the park on his way home and caught the sight of InuYasha tying the obi on his waist. He wouldn't lie; the sight of the red obi on him had been mesmerizing. It took all of his willpower to turn away and continuing on to his house.

Sesshomaru lay himself down on his elegant bed, his slivery hair spreading out around him. As it has always been for several months, an image of the Hanyou formed in his mind.

Long soft snowy white hair so smooth-looking, Sesshomaru wanted to run his fingers through it, feeling the tresses ensnare his hand. Brilliant amber eyes that enchanted the demon, smooth-looking sun-kissed skin, unmarked and clean, the majority always hidden by his favored clothes for a school day-red t-shirt, dark blue jeans and black sneakers. Then there were his ears, twin triangles of white softness that Sesshomaru longed to wrap his lips around and nibble.

Sesshomaru sighed in contentment, then frowned as another image entered his mind, but not of his Hanyou, oh no-this one was of the competition.

Naraku.

The mere thought of his name sent Sesshomaru's blood boiling. If there was anything he hated, it was competition, and Naraku was competition. The silver-haired Demon refused to give up something that was HIS and his alone to anyone, especially to that sorry lowlife bully who Sesshomaru has spotted teasing and making fun of InuYasha almost daily before courting began.

Sesshomaru fisted the sheets, nails puncturing holes into the soft satin fabric. His head pounded roughly.

Someone softly knocked at the door. Sesshomaru murmured a quiet "You may enter."

A few moments of silence, then his father, InuTaisho entered.

InuTaisho was a strong Inu. He looked very much like Sesshomaru in appearance. Unlike his only son, however, he didn't have a single mokomoko-sama. No, he had two, and both draped over his shoulders.

"Father." Sesshomaru greeted in his usual fashion.

"Sesshomaru," InuTaisho sighed, "You seem tense. Is something that matter?"

"All is well," he responded, "I just encountered competition concerning my intended mate. Nothing to worry about."

InuTaisho sighed. He knew Sesshomaru was bugged by something else but let it pass. "Rest, Sesshomaru. You have had a busy day." With that, the demon left his son in peace.

Gnawing on his lip, he sat up and stormed to the bathroom that was connected to him room. The whole way there, he wondered what his lovely little Hanyou was doing.

'_can't wait until Monday,' _he thought, smirking, as he turned on the shower.

**MunksAngelQueen2010: no he doesn't! and you'll be surprised by what he sends next. (or not…)**

**Brz: thanks! InuYasha is gonna ask about that next chapter to the principle. No one considered the thought of two alpha's courting one beta! And as for the pregnant thing, it ensures that the alpha's scent stays on the beta, so it's required. Otherwise, another Alpha could steal the beta, marked or not.**

**Esha Napoleon: thank you!**

**Uwohali: Naraku is gonna try to use some dirty tricks to make InuYasha his…and I plan to try making them longer! :D**

**clio1111: thank you! :D**

**see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	7. Chapter 7

***gasp* 2 updates in a weekend? That's right! It's my birthday today (9/24/2012) and I was in a good mood.**

**So the poll is still going on about whether or not I should put a lemon in. go ahead and vote, guys!**

**I do not own InuYasha in any way, shape or form. I only own Ms. Honda. Enjoy!**

InuYasha growled low in this throat as he finally managed to get his locker open. As he exchanged his books from last class for the ones he would need for the class after lunch, he thought about what had happened on Friday.

After tying on the Obi, he'd picked up his stuff and started heading home. Halfway out of the park, he'd felt eyes watching him. He'd turned in time to watch the damned King of the Grade passing by. After sparing him a short glare, he'd turned again, only to find Naraku turning away. InuYasha had no doubt that he was probably snickering. Naraku despised him.

InuYasha slammed his locker shut and turned, only to find a pair of crimson orbs staring into his own amber pools. He scowled and snapped "What do you want, Naraku?"

The black haired bully smirked. "Oh InuYasha," he sighed, "I was just hoping you and I could put aside out differences and hang out tonight."

The white haired Hanyou's scowl deepened, even though he paled slightly. Was he being asked out by the very male who despised his existence?

"Keh! You can forget that happening!" InuYasha tried to shove his way passed Naraku. A hand gripped his wrist. On instinct, he spun on his heel; one hand fisted, and punched Naraku across the chin. The grip loosened and he pulled away and dashed to the other end of the hall. He sped around the corner and stopped, slightly breathless.

Why? Why had Naraku tried to do that? He hated InuYasha, didn't he? Unless…InuYasha looked down, at the obi which he still wore around his waist. Was he jealous? Did he not want InuYasha to be claimed by another alpha? There was only one person to ask.

Thankful that lunch had yet to end, InuYasha walked down the labyrinth of halls. He passed Nurse Kaede's room. He could hear a poor kid-female by the sounds of it-groaning in pain, and Nurse Kaede telling her sit down. Past the nurse's office was the principal's office.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked softly on the door. A few moments, then Ms. Honda's muffled voice told him to come in. He opened the door and Ms. Honda smiled at him, putting down her chopsticks.

"Oh, hello, InuYasha," she grinned, "I wasn't expecting you."

"I have a question concerning courting and mating," he muttered.

"Well, sit down and let's hear it."

InuYasha took a seat on a chair usually used by parents who were brought in because their child was misbehaving and sighed. "My question is what if a beta is being courted by two alphas, two different ways?"

"Could you please clarify?" she asked, resting her folded arms on the desk and laying her head in them.

"Basically, an alpha is trying to court a beta, but another alpha is trying to court him the way humans court each other." InuYasha licked his dry lips, becoming slightly annoyed.

A sigh left the principle's lips. "This isn't quite something I've heard of before." Her dark blue eyes examined InuYasha. "Listen to your heart and inner demon. They both know what to do. There isn't really much I can help with, since I don't quite understand the situation, but that's all I can say."

InuYasha nodded and left. After he closed her door, she sighed and sat up, running a hand through her hair. "I knew those two would go after him." She stared out of her window, spotting Sesshomaru calmly staring at the sky while waiting for lunch to finish so he could go to class. "Poor demon. He's got some competition." Then she continued eating.

**MunksAngelQueen2010: thanks! You'll see what I have up my sleeve...*evil chuckle***

**flamingcookies21: it was your birthday? Happy late birthday, then!**

**ajj7sunhawk: thank you!**

**Brz: thank you!**

**Guest: hope you like the early update! :D**

**CareBearCara101: thank you!**

**Alley of the Labyrinth: I agree.**

**think-pink-jess: thank you!**

**clio1111: thanks!**

**cutepuppy21: thanks!**

**revan225: thanks! I'll give a hit about the next chapter-Rin and Jaken will be making an appearance. /shot**

**see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I didn't post last weekend, guys. I got grounded from the computer. But enjoy! I own nothing.**

Sesshomaru leaned back against the tree, a soft breeze whipping his hair slightly.

He had just delivered to his intended the second gift, something he knew the young Hanyou would just adore. He'd thought it through, had it made and delivered it personally to his house-after spraying it, of course. He couldn't have the white haired teen figuring out his intentions just yet, after all.

"Sesshomaru-Sama!" a young girl's voice cried. Sesshomaru looked to his left to see two people approaching.

One was a young girl with unruly black hair and brown eyes with pale skin. She was wearing an orange and yellow patterned kimono and was carrying a bouquet of flowers in one hand.

Following her was a kappa demon with wrinkly skin a sickly green color with slit black pupils and a yellowing sclera. He wore a brown robe and hat.

Sesshomaru stood up as the girl wrapped her arms around his legs. "Rin, Jaken," he said in greeting.

Rin was a young girl who Sesshomaru was raised partially around. She first found him when he had been injured after a fight with his father's business' owner's son. He'd won, of course, but the lad was strong and managed to damage Sesshomaru. She tried to help him heal and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Later, after he was healed, Sesshomaru found her badly injured after some bullies beat her up for bothering to help a demon. Clearly they had been raised hating demons. To this day he doesn't know why, but he had taken her home for the nurses to heal. He'd also had a servant alert her parents to her whereabouts. After that, he grew kind of fond of Rin, even going so far as to admit that he thought of her as the younger sister he never had.

Jaken was the son of two servants for Sesshomaru's father. He spent a lot of time around Sesshomaru and became loyal to him, which annoyed the InuYokai, as Jaken tended to be an annoying pest. He often answered to challenges for Sesshomaru without the demon's request. Sesshomaru often found an enjoyment in throwing stones at his head when he was most annoying.

Rin held out the flowers. "I picked these for you, Sesshomaru." She grinned. "I heard you found someone you intend to mate! It makes me happy to hear that!"

Sesshomaru nodded before sighing. "This Sesshomaru has encountered competition, however."

"I know that you'll win his heart, Sesshomaru!" the young girl said, grinning.

"I agree, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said hastily, "With your unnatural beauty and charm, your intended is sure to accept you!"

Sesshomaru pulled a lock of hair behind a single pointed ear just as a voice behind them said "I'd like to see him try."

Sesshomaru blinked, but inside his Demon was snarling with hate as he turned. "Naraku."

The black haired Hanyou was glaring at Sesshomaru, leaning against the tree Sesshomaru was previously under, scowling. He wore a dark purple man's kimono.

Jaken, face morphed into a scowl, squawked at the intruder "How dare you! Lord Sesshomaru i-"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said with a tone of warning. Jaken shut straight up as Sesshomaru stared at Naraku. "What did you come here for?"

Naraku sighed, standing up straight. "I spotted the Hanyou with your second gift." A bitter laugh tore itself from his throat. "A sword? Really?"

"It was a suitable gift for him," Sesshomaru said simply, "I've often seen him training in his backyard while walking home from school. None of the swords I've seen him with seemed uncomfortable."

Naraku chuckled. "It doesn't matter how much time you put between sending the 'gifts'," Naraku hissed, "InuYasha will be my beta, Sesshomaru." He left without another word, the wind caressing his shadowy locks as he trekked down the hill.

Sesshomaru watched him go, his jaw tense. Nothing and nobody would stop him from making InuYasha his. This he vowed as he, Rin and Jaken walked down the other side of the hill, headed towards their individual homes.

**Inumimi1: thanks. And your questions from last chapter's review? I'll answer them in the next chapter, I promise!**

**revan225: thank you!**

**MunksAngelQueen2010: you'll see what happens… *evil smirk***

**think-pink-jess: thank you!**

**Sara: in a few chapters or so, I promise!**

**janeseA: thank you!**

**Brz: …wow…you basically described the entire story so far in one sentence! O.O**

**Candytt: holy crap I wasn't expecting your review! Thanks, though!**

**Guest: thanks!**

**Skye Guardian: thanks!**

**cutepuppy21: thanks!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys!**

**Gabe (An OC of mine): hey!**

**BBR: Gabe and I are here to bring you another addition to Rumors and Gifts. Tee hee… 69 reviews… /bricked for perviness**

**Gabe: Creator doesn't own InuYasha.**

InuYasha scowled at the dirt under his feet, utterly ticked off.

He had gotten home after a particularly annoying day. First the principle was utterly worthless in helping him with his current crisis. He'd left school and was confronted by that damned Hanyou, Naraku. After escaping him, he'd gotten home to find his second gift waiting for him at the door. To annoyed to open it, he'd put down his backpack, picked it up and walked to the park, setting it on a tree and sitting on a nearby swing set as he thought about who his Alpha could be.

He knew it wouldn't be the King of the Grade. Why would he choose a Hanyou of all things? He was far too prideful for that! He'd never be InuYasha's mate.

Naraku. InuYasha knew that it couldn't be him. He's teased InuYasha since age 10, 6 years ago. That, and he's trying to court him the human way. So who could it be?

"_InuYasha."_

The white haired Hanyou looked up and scowled. "What do ya want, Mitsumi?"

The Tigress demon sat next to him and said _"I was hoping you could answer some questions about mating. Mom doesn't explain so well, and since I'm an Alpha female I can only court Beta females, so."_

"What do you want to know?" InuYasha muttered unhappily, staring at the ground.

"_What would happen, exactly, if you declined a gift from a potential mate?"_

InuYasha sighed. "Well, I'm accepting them because my inner demon knows who it's from, somehow. But as far as I know, if a beta declines a gift, the alpha can't send it again. They have to find a new beta to court. If they decline all offers, they wait until next season, when new alphas are available."

"_How about…why does the Alpha impregnate the beta so soon? I never understood that."_

A bitter chuckle left InuYasha's throat. "Think I do? As far I I've been told, it ensures that the Alpha's scent stays imprinted on the beta or whatever because of the pup. If not, another alpha could steal the beta, marked or not. I'm not quite sure."

"_Interesting. I really don't understand how that works," _Mitsumi admitted, _"Demons work in strange ways, and it seems to apply to Half Demons, as well."_

"You're telling me," InuYasha said, sighing.

The pair sat in silence for a moment before Mitsumi stood up. _"I should get going. See you tomorrow, InuYasha." _The Hanyou mumbled a farewell and sighed. His amber eyes glanced towards the long thin box containing his next gift.

He walked to the tree, sitting lotus-style underneath and picking up the box. He undid the tape and pulled out an elegant sword sheath. Written on it in flawless cursive was the word "Tessaiga".

InuYasha pulled the sword out. It seemed rusty, but when it was fully out, it transformed into a fang like sword with fur around the area connecting the hilt and blade.

InuYasha gaped in awe. The sword felt so…_Natural_, was the only word that could describe how it felt to hold the sword. There was no other word.

'**Will you accept it?' **his inner demon asked, despite already knowing the answer.

'_Hell yeah!'_

**chibi-shueiri: thank YOU for the review! ^J^**

**MunksAngelQueen2010: oh, chill out! XD and now you know how InuYasha felt about the sword.**

**yukinome23: their intended to be cliffhangers. And I write each chapter as long as I can, honest!**

**Esha Napoleon: thanks.**

**janeseA: of course! I continue with stories until their DONE! :D**

**think-pink-jess: I update as much as I can. ^^; thanks, though.**

**revan225: thank you!**

**Brz: I'm doing the best I can. At the moment I'm in the process of writing the lemony part, and soon it'll start moving to the better parts, but I want to show my readers what's going on in both InuYasha and Sesshomaru's head as the courting continues.**

** .543: well, InuYasha can only be mated to a male, and both Sesshomaru and Naraku's inner demons want InuYasha. And since Inu is a beta, yes he can. And I dunno. InuYasha in my headcannon goes ahead with the courting and stays with Sesshomaru, so. but thanks! :D**

**see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gabe: hello, readers of my creator's story, ****Rumors and Gifts! ****Creator is kind of tired at the moment and she asked me to tend to this chapter after she wrote it for you guys. *blush* please enjoy!**

It's been 3 days. 3 days since InuYasha received the tessaiga from his alpha.

And he loved it.

If you happened to walk by InuYasha's house when school was out, you'd see him training vigorously with that sword. His skin would be decorated in sweat, and his eyes would be glowing fiercly.

InuYasha wiped the sweat from his forehead, lowering the tessaiga. He decided to take a break. He needed to complete his homework, anyway.

As he headed inside, he wondered what his next gift would be. It was supposed to be jewelry, if he remembered correctly, but what kind? What would it look like? A sigh escaped his pink lips as he found himself in his bedroom.

He worked on his homework for an entire hour and a half. Izayoi had come back in that amount of time and wished him well before starting on dinner. Finding himself with another half hour to waste before dinner, the bored Hanyou decided to continue practicing.

He paused once outside, inhaling the delicious scent of spring approaching. His ears twitched and he looked down. Another package? Already?

Sitting lotus style on the floor, InuYasha left out an annoyed "tch." Wasn't it a little early for another gift? Then again, his alpha could send it any time he wanted. He opened the package and pulled out it's contents, eyes wide in surprise.

It was a silver necklace with two stones set in it. A ruby-InuYasha's birthstone-and a citrine, to be exact. So his Alpha must have a birthday in November. Who, though? At least 4 people had a birthday then, the King of the Grade Sesshomaru included.

Frowning, InuYasha sighed and brought the necklace in.

"What is that, InuYasha?" Izayoi asked, taking the necklace from him with a delicate grasp.

"The third gift," InuYasha mumbled.

"It's very pretty," she sighed, tracing the gems. She glanced at her son. "May i…?"

InuYasha sighed in irritation but nodded, allowing his mother to put it on. He then left the house, intended to go for a walk to clear his mind.

It didn't work out like that.

He was halfway to the school when he spotted in a nearby clearing Sesshomaru and Naraku seeming to have an argument. He found a good hiding spot nearby in a tree and eavesdropped.  
"..ine, Sesshomaru," Naraku said, "No matter how fast you give those damned gifts, he'll still be my beta."

"You are wrong," Sesshomaru replied calmly, flicking a lick of silvery hair out of his face, "You do not own him."

Naraku's ruby eyes narrowed. "Says who?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed. "Does it matter?" he turned and walked away calmly. Naraku growled and turned the other direction, walking away.

As InuYasha made his way home, he couldn't help but wonder-who were they talking about?

**Gabe: now to reply to reviews.**

**think-pink-jess: creator thanks you!**

**revan225: He'll put it all together soon. The puzzle comes closer to completion next chapter, according to my creator.**

**Esha Napoleon: creator thanks you!**

**MunksAngelQueen2010: creator thanks you for the idea! And she's going to maybe make a sequel once this is over. Tessaiga will play a big part if she decides to make it.**

**chibi-shueiri: no, he doesn't. but he's getting an idea. And creator thanks you for the review!**

**Stopdoopy: ha, ha! XD well, here's more!**

**Xxxwallflowerxxx: she always update on the weekends because, well, no school to worry about.**

**yukinome23: of, course she'll update more! ^.^**

**Sesshomaru1234: Tessaiga actually will play a big part in the sequel if creator makes one.**

**crazy YinYang writer7: creator says thank you!**

**KitsuneDango: creator says thank you!**

**Gabe: geez, you guys. No wonder Creator worked herself exhausted to make this chapter for you guys! She thanks you all! And, as she would say, see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Gabe told me about ow nice y'all were and I just have to say I'm so happy!**

**So concerning the poll about whether or not this story should contain a lemon, I'm leaving it up for 1 more chapter. So when I post chapter 12, its coming down. Enjoy!**

InuYasha stared at the school building nervously. It's the Friday after he received the necklace and heard Sesshomaru and Naraku arguing. The obi was around his waist, the necklace on his neck and the Tessaiga clenched firmly in a fist. Today there was an assembly to be held.

All Betas who had accepted all gifts from their Alphas were to come to the auditorium with their received gifts. The student council president-Sesshomaru was this year's president, hence the title "King of the Grade"-and the vice president-Koga-would pass out the notes that the Alphas had given to the principle. Why them? Because the principle would work on some papers while they were being handed out. All notes would be typed and given out and that would be that. Then classes would resume.

Sighing, InuYasha was about to enter when he bumped into someone. He growled irritably as a familiar scent reached his nose. "For crying out loud, Kagome, move already!"

Kagome took a few steps forward and spun on her heel, glaring at the white haired Hanyou. "Be patient, InuYasha!" there was a bow and quiver of arrows on her back and two stud earrings, both with different gems-one sapphire the other ruby-pierced in her ear. Finally, her green obi was tied around her waist.

"We have an assembly to go to this morning!" he shouted, "And I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you make me late!" he was anxious to figure out who his Alpha was. Grabbing Kagome's wrist, he dragged her despite her protests and struggles into the auditorium.

Chattering Beta's crowded the room nearly entirely. On the stage was a single microphone. Ms. Honda was nowhere to be seen, but Sesshomaru sat calmly on a chair nearby the mic, Koga on his left. His hands were folded in his lap and he was examining the group of Beta's, looking frustrated. His gaze landed on InuYasha at the same time the InuYasha spotted him and smirked. InuYasha turned away quickly and sat down with Kagome as the bell rang and Ms. Honda appeared on the stage.

"Welcome, all of you Betas between ages 17 and 18!" she chirped into the mic, "All of you have your gifts, right?" InuYasha looked around as everyone nodded, searching for someone familiar. He saw a few faces-not any he could easily place a name to save Kagome and…was that Sango's brother Kohaku?-and sighed as he went back to the principle's speech.

"So all of you know what comes next, right?" at the collective murmurs, she grinned and said "Great! Sesshomaru, could you please come up to the mic?"

The blank-faced Youkai silently stood up and went to the microphone. He took a deep breath and began. "As many of you know, today is the last weekday before Mating Season begins. Next week, school will be out for two weeks while Betas and their Alphas officially become mates. Koga and I will now hand out the notes that the Alphas gave to Ms. Honda for be given to their Betas."

Ms. Honda picked up a hidden stack of small papers, split the stack in half and gave both halves to each demon. Once they had their half, they walked around reading off names and handing out the notes.

"Higarashi, Kagome!" Koga called, blushing lightly.

"I'll see you later, InuYasha," Kagome said, going to pick up her note.

"InuYasha!" Sesshomaru's voice shouted. The sound of his name rolling off the demon's tongue with such ease made the Hanyou shudder for some unknown reason.

He approached the silvery haired demon scowling. Said demon was smirking as he held out the note. InuYasha snatched it away and picked up his stuff, headed for class.

As he walked through the halls, he couldn't help but read the note. Breathing deeply to calm himself, he scanned the note.

_InuYasha,_

_Tomorrow at noon, meet me at the park near your house._

**revan225: believe me, the school's gonna be surprised~! Thanks!**

**crazy YinYang writer7: XD thanks! You don't have to do that, but I'm honored.**

**LordSesshy-kun: oh, thank you!**

**yukinome23: I make it suspenseful for a reason, friend! XD**

**think-pink-jess: he'll figure it out all right! …eventually.**

**chibi-shueiri: quite *sarcasm*. Thanks!**

**Esha Napoleon: thanks!**

**Sesshomaru1234: heh. You'll see…thanks!**

**Hopetess: how many times have I heard that now? But thanks!**

**MunksAngelQueen2010: done! You're welcome! ^J^**

**Inumimi1: he doesn't know-it's his inner demon who knows! But thanks!**

**Raven Elizebeth: thanks!**

**Mochiusagi: naturally~!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bad news, guys-I'll be moving soon.**

**But I have a new avatar! What do you think? It's of an OC of mine named Kio that I made on a manga creator game.**

**Anywhore, I own nothing. Enjoy~!**

"Ne, InuYasha," Miroku said as he, Kagome, Sango and Shippo followed the Hanyou, "Where exactly are we going?"

It was the day after InuYasha got the note from his Alpha and he and his friend were going to meet him and Koga. Miroku was holding Sango's hand. Tessaiga was on InuYasha's waist.

"To the park near my place," InuYasha growled, "To meet my Alpha."

"And mine," Kagome murmured.

"And my beta!" Shippo cheered. The kitsune-being the youngest in their grade at age 16-had admitted to courting Sango's brother Kohaku. Oddly enough, Sango had been perfectly fine with that.

"Understandable," Miroku sighed as his other hand cupped Sango's bottom. A slap echoed throughout the street as the brown haired female slapped her boyfriend.

"Old habits die hard," Sango sighed.

Miroku rubbed his reddening cheek with a blank expression.

Finally they arrived at the park. InuYasha scowled. The place was crowded with Alphas and Betas! How would he figure out who his was?

"Kohaku!" Shippo called to the younger male.

"Oh, hey, Shippo!" Kohaku grinned, "Why are you here?"

Shippo blushed slightly. "I'm the Alpha who was courting you."

Kohaku looked stunned. Then he grinned. "I'd definitely prefer you over any other."

The next person to approach was Koga. Kagome blushed a bright pinkish color as he approached. "Konichiwa, Koga!"

Koga grinned. "Hey, Kagome." He grabbed her hands and asked "Would you accept me as your Alpha?"

Kagome's blush deepened to a tomato-like color. "I-I suppose."

Finally, InuYasha was alone and still searching for his Alpha. There were 4 people left besides him-Sesshomaru, Mitsumi, a young Dragoness and Naraku. The Dragoness ran into Mitsumi's arms and they walked away.

Naraku approached. "Hello, InuYasha," he said, "Where's your Alpha?"

InuYasha glared. "Hell if I know."

Naraku smirked. "Well then." He grabbed InuYasha's wrist. The Hanyou freed himself and pulled out Tessaiga, scowling.

"Come any closer and I'll cut your head off!" he threatened.

Naraku scowled. He glanced at Sesshomaru before glaring back at InuYAsha. "You will be mine, InuYasha." Wit that he turned and left.

Sesshomaru approached as he sheathed the Tessaiga. "You have not found your Alpha?"

"Tsk. Why should you care?"

Sesshomaru smirked, eyes glittering, and said three words that chilled InuYasha to the core.

"I'm your Alpha."

**yukinome23: I try! Honest!**

**revan225: it has been revealed! :D and thanks!**

** .543: your right! Alpha males can court beta females or Alpha females to beta Males. It all depends on who attracts the attention of the Alpha's inner demon.**

**think-pink-jess: thank you!**

**Tina-Chan 0: Hun, I love keeping my readers on their toes. It's my hobby. ^.^**

**chibi-shueiri: you better be ready!**

**Esha Napoleon: thanks!**

**Brz: thanks!**

**Buttaflykissesxoxo: thanks!**

**iloveinuyasha98: thanks!**

**cutepuppy21: here you go!**

**MunksAngelQueen2010: obviously Naraku wasn't going to stay away. ^^; but thanks!**

**LordSesshy-kun: he doesn't particularly 'Dislike' Sesshomaru. He's just annoyed because of his title and stuff. He's jealous because of Sesshy's full demon-ness while he's stuck as a half-demon.**

**Fantasy Freak Luver: thanks!**

**Kei-kei Yuki: thanks!**

**BabyTgo: thanks!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am in LOVE with the Vocaloid song series "Seven Deadly Sins". They need to hurry up and release Wrath! I wrote this while listening to either Judgment of Corruption by Kaito or Evil Food Eater Conchita by Meiko. Enjoy! I own nothing.**

InuYasha stared at the ground, a scowl on his features, as he followed Sesshomaru.

How dare he! Leave InuYasha to believe his Alpha left him only to appear out of nowhere and claim to be his Alpha?! And his Inner Demon wasn't any help, either. As soon as those words had left his lips, his Inner Demon started to whine for want of affection from the silver haired Yokai. To say he was pissed would be an understatement.

'**But he's our Alpha! Our Alpha cares for us!'**

'_Shut up! I don't want to hear another word about HIM.'_

'**Admit it; you want his attention too!'**

'_Go. To. Hell.'_

'**You didn't deny it.'**

'_Fuck you.'_

However, as InuYasha thought, an idea came to him that made him smirk as he practically glared a hole in Sesshomaru's back. Whoever said he would be easy to dominate and made submit? He would just have to prove otherwise.

"InuYasha?" he blinked and glared up at Sesshomaru. "We're here." InuYasha turned, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

Sesshomaru lived in a mansion like house. There were no gates surrounding it. The house was white and was really tall, with several walls and what had to be three or four stories. The grass was the greenest he'd ever seen, and nearby a garden grew and a lake sat calmly.

InuYasha followed him inside. Once thorough the door, he heard an annoying voice said "Lord Sesshomaru! Your back! Where's your Beta?"

InuYasha turned and faced the Kappa demon growling "I'm right here, ya bastard."

Jaken stumbled back. "A Hanyou?! Your chosen mate is that filthy Hanyou?!"

InuYasha was getting ready to pound him into the ground, but Sesshomaru stepped on Jaken and passed him without a single glance, headed for an elegant stairway. Giving a final glare to the Kappa Demon, InuYasha followed.

Sesshomaru brought him to an elegant room on the second floor. The bed had blood red coverings and white sheets, the frame being made of cherry wood, as well as the dresser nearby. The carpet was a pure white and two windows shone light in. a door was on InuYasha's left, and the entire room smelt of cherry blossom. Sesshomaru turned to him.

"This Sesshomaru will leave you to be settled," he said, "Come find this Sesshomaru when you are ready to inform your mother of where you are."

"I want to alert her now, ya bastard!" InuYasha said. Sesshomaru left the room, coming back with a handheld phone. He gave it to InuYasha and left to who knows where.

Sighing, InuYasha sat on the bed and dialed his house phone. His mother picked up on the second ring.

"Konichiwa," she said.

"Mom?" InuYasha asked.

"InuYasha! Where are you, hun?"

"At my Alpha's house."

He could hear the smile in her voice. "And who is this Alpha?"

InuYasha swallowed. "It's…Sesshomaru Taisho."

"You'll behave?" she asked.

"I guess."

"Alright. I love you, InuYasha." She hung up and he sighed, placing the phone on the dresser. He opened it and found a red male's kimono. He opened the door and found a pure white bathroom on the other side, with fluffy blue towels hung up.

After taking a shower, InuYasha dressed in the Kimono and fell into the bed, falling asleep immediately. Tomorrow, he promised. Tomorrow he'd start his plan of hard to get.

**Brz: so true, my friend. So true.**

**MunksAngelQueen2010: InuYasha was shocked, all right. :D**

**think-pink-jess: thanks!**

** .543: I'll cover some of that next chapter.**

**revan225: hope you have a lot of cans of reserved patience.**

**Esha Napoleon: not quite. Thanks!**

**ajj7sunhawk: MWAHAHAHAHAH- *cough* *cough* B)**

**yukinome23: thanks!**

**clio1111: 'cause I'm evil like that! B)**

**LordSesshy-kun: *pouts* why no cookie? Oh, well. *throws this chapter at you***

**Sesshomaru1234: don't think I have too.**

**iloveinuyasha98: thanks!**

**chibi-shueiri: yes he does! And your welcome!**

**BabyTgo: *military salute* yes sir/madam!**

**Inumimi1: thank you! :D**

**Mochiusagi: yes, yes he does.**

**Hina Kamishiro: thank you! This really made my day!**

**Thesixvoices: thanks!**

**Shadowfey913: thanks!**

**love-heart-heart: 0.o I didn't even notice that! XD you, my friend, have a good eye.**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Soooo…hi~! Here chapter…14? Meh. I own nothing. Enjoy~!**

InuYasha awoke the next morning to knocking on his door. For a moment, he panicked, not knowing where he was. Memories came flooding back and he groaned softly.

"What the hell do you want?!" he yelled, assuming it was Sesshomaru.

"I wish to speak with you." Well, apparently he was wrong. InuYasha got up with a groan, fixed his kimono, ran a clawed hand through his white hair and opened the door to see a man who looked similar to Sesshomaru staring at him.

"What do you want?" InuYasha asked, sitting back on the bed as the man came in.

"Only to see my son's beta," the man said, "I am InuTaisho."

InuYasha turned away. "Keh. I'm InuYasha."

InuTaisho's head tilted. "Quite a stubborn beta, aren't you?"

"I don't intend to let him make me submit so easily," InuYasha snapped.

InuTaisho smirked mischievously. "Perhaps I could help you with this plan of yours."

InuYasha's ear flicked and he glanced at InuTaisho. "I'm listening."

! #$%! #$%! #$%

Sesshomaru sat patiently at the table in the dining room, waiting for his father and InuYasha to come down. Oddly enough, they came down simultaneously. And Sesshomaru didn't quite like the smirk that they both wore upon laying eyes on him.

InuTaisho sat across form his son and InuYasha took a seat next to Sesshomaru. A young fire demoness with her fiery hair in a braid and skin red as blood walked out, carrying two trays of raw meat. She set one before InuTaisho and the other before Sesshomaru, then entered the kitchen and returned with another one, which she gave to InuYasha.

Sesshomaru could see that he was surprised at the sight of the fire demoness and smirked. Fire demons were rare, like all elemental demons, and to see one was a sight few would behold.

Sesshomaru ate neatly, as did InuTaisho and, surprisingly, InuYasha. All throughout breakfast, Sesshomaru could see InuTaisho and InuYasha exchanging sly glances, and attempted to figure out what they were thinking unsuccessfully.

When he finished his meal, InuTaisho said "Sesshomaru, perhaps you should show InuYasha around so he doesn't get lost and introduce him to the house's other occupants."

Sesshomaru nodded, wiping his hands clean on a napkin. "Hai, father." He stood up and turned to InuYasha. "Shall we?"

InuYasha flicked his head away. "Fine."

The tour was mostly uneventful. He met several elemental demons-fire, ice, dark, earth and light-and got their names.

There were two fire demons. The female was named Aiko, and the male, with shorter hair, was named Akio. There was a single ice demoness named Aya with icicles for hair. The earth demon, with grass growing on his head, was named Eri. The last two-dark and light-were in a relationship, clearly. The dark demoness with long hair of shadows was named Haruhi and the light demon, with bright but short hair, was named Hikaru.

Then he explored the grounds and house with Sesshomaru by his side. The only really interesting thing that happened was when Sesshomaru spotted Jaken scolding a young girl InuYasha knew was named Rin for something. InuYasha didn't know what, but he watched as Sesshomaru picked up a rock and expertly three it at the Kappa Yokai, easily hitting him square in the head.

Once the tour was over, InuYasha excused himself to go to his room, claiming he had a headache. The whole way there, he couldn't stop the smirk that creased his lips.

This was going to be an interesting two days.

**MunksAngelQueen2010: …you give me way too many good ideas…thanks! :D**

**revan225: yes he will!**

**chibi-shueiri: welcome!**

**Thesixvoices: thanks!**

**Esha Napoleon: yes he is! Thanks!**

**Mochiusagi: of course not! It's InuYasha! Since when does he make anything easy? /shot**

**LordSesshy-kun: yay! *noms cookie* thank you! And of course!**

**Shadowfey913: I had fun writing that part! XD and Naraku's got a lot of dirty tricks up his sleeve. :3**

**Sesshomaru1234: yay! *noms cookie* thanks! And your welcome!**

**yukinome23: I can only update on the weekends. -_-; it sucks, I know. And kill Jaken? O_o I may hate him but that's bit much, don't you think?**

…**I just realized I put a OHSHC hetero (?) pairing in here…oops. I assure you people, I do not ship Hikaru and Haruhi in OHSHC! I ship Hikaru and Kaoru instead. :3**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's step one of InuYasha's and InuTaisho's plan! Thanks for being so patient with me guys! It means a lot and you are all awesome! This is my most popular story and I'm honored. Thanks once again! I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Step one: seduction. Seduce Sesshomaru while pretending that you are oblivious to said seducing movements. And now was the perfect time to set it into action.

InuYasha met Sesshomaru in the library, where a small round table had been set up with two tables. A bowl of strawberries was in the center, set there by InuTaisho for the boys to enjoy (and to help InuYasha with their plan.)

"What do ya want?" InuYasha asked, picking up a strawberry.

"This Sesshomaru must brief you on the rules of the house," Sesshomaru said in explanation.

"I'm listening," InuYasha sighed.

"First rule; never treat the servants with cruelty. They are to be treated as individuals," Sesshomaru said. InuYasha nodded and licked the Strawberry a bit, letting his tongue trace the fruit. He could see Sesshomaru watching from the corner of his eye.

"Rule two, you are two be respectful," Sesshomaru continued. InuYasha bit into the sweet red fruit. Juice dribbled down his chin as he finished it. Sesshomaru followed the trail with his eyes.

"Next, there are some areas you are forbidden from entering. You are not to enter said areas." InuYasha wiped the juice trail up with his fingers and licked it, his tongue wrapping around the digit as it cleaned the finger of all juice. Then he did the same with the others. From the corner of his eye, he could see Sesshomaru glaring slightly at his fingers and smirked victoriously.

This little show repeated with each rule Sesshomaru said. When he finally finished, he left the room quickly as his father entered.

"How did it go?" InuTaisho asked the Hanyou.

"All according to plan," InuYasha said, smirking.

! #$%! #$%! #$%

Sesshomaru lay on his bed, scowling at the ceiling.

That damned Hanyou! Eating those strawberries in such a way! Damn him to hell! What was he planning?!

Wait…did his father have anything to do with this? It WAS InuTaisho who placed the strawberries…damn them both!

Sesshomaru knew how to get revenge. He just had to wait for the right time…

**MunksAngelQueen2010: yay! Thankies! And no problem! And I'm sorry, but Naraku is coming back eventually. He's kinda important to the story and its maybe sequel.**

**chibi-shueiri: no prob! And there's step one!**

**Esha Napoleon: thanks!**

**Mochiusagi: here's step one!**

**iloveinuyasha98: thank you! I try my best!**

**Shadowfey913: you're right about that!**

**Dark-ekin: here's part of it!**

**revan225: thanks!**

**yukinome23: *bows low* yes, milady. And here's step one~!**

**Lover of Emotions: thanks!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's step two! InuYasha, you sly bastard. At least Sesshy-sama is just as devious. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Step 2: teasing. Tease Sesshomaru with glimpses of what he wants mercilessly. This one InuYasha KNEW would be fun. What he didn't know was that Sesshomaru had a plan of his own.

Later that day, Sesshomaru went out to the training area to train. He beheaded many statues with a poison whip without even blinking. InuYasha walked in as another was beheaded and went straight for an available, not beheaded one. He unsheathed Tessaiga and started training.

Sesshomaru watched for a bit. InuYasha was wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans. Sesshomaru was wearing something similar-except he was wearing a male's tank-top. Then he went back to training.

After about 10 minutes, InuYasha was immensely sweaty. Finding it as the perfect opportunity, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and peeled it off, revealing a decently muscled chest. Sesshomaru examined the abs before him, but smirked slightly, realizing it was part of whatever InuYasha and his father had planned.

Sure enough, when he looked over his shoulder, he saw his dad leaning against a forgotten, beheaded statue with a smirk on his face.

He stretched and grabbed the hem of his own shirt. He tugged it off, revealing well-built abs. a six pack! Who'd have known?

InuYasha forced himself to stop looking. Time for a new tactic. He bolted inside and came back out with a black hair band. Nearly expertly, he wound his hair into a ponytail, revealing the bonze column that was his neck, completely flawless and perfect.

Sesshomaru had expected this of course, and wound his hair up as well, except into a messy, lazy bun, showing off his own pale neck to the Hanyou.

InuTaisho frowned. Had Sesshomaru figured out of their plan, or was this mere coincidence? InuTaisho certainly hoped it was the latter, but something told him the situation was the former. He knew his son well enough that he wouldn't be surprised if the ever observant Yokai had figured out their plan. And, knowing Sesshomaru, the silver-haired young male would come up with a plan of his own.

InuTaisho just hoped he was wrong.

**Esha Napoleon: pretty much. Thanks!**

**iloveinuyasha98: it's just…something I can see that silly Hanyou doing.**

**VenusLove: I'm guessing you liked the chapter?**

** .543: yeah…I have a bit of a writer's block…but I will write, no matter what!**

**MunksAngelQueen2010: because the concept of a love triangle is really interesting. I have 1 other story with a love triangle. And I'll tell you if I'd like more.**

**revan225: thanks!**

**clio1111: oh, he's gonna make InuYasha beg for it, just you watch! ;D**

**mochiusagi: naturally.**

**Igotmoneymoney: thanks!**

**Shadowfey913: now you know!**

**Shagen: thanks!**

**yukinome23: here's Sesshy's revenge, part 1!**

**Javaenix: thanks! My day has been made!**

**Rentamiya: I think I'll bring Naraku back next chapter for step 3 of InuYasha's and InuTaisho's plan! :3**

**Dudes, I am ADDICTED to Durarara! and specifically the pairing Shizaya or Izuo. So sexy~!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please~! Sayonara~!**


	17. Chapter 17

**It's official guys-I know when I'm moving. I also know that I fail at confessing to people I like. *sigh* I own nothing. Enjoy~!**

Step 3: jealousy. A powerful yet deadly weapon if used wrong. InuYasha and InuTaisho had planned on how to make Sesshomaru feel jealousy. And now was the time.

"I'm going out," InuYasha announced after dinner finished and Hikaru took his plate away.

"Where to?" asked Sesshomaru.

"My house," InuYasha said, heading for the exit. Would InuTaisho remember his line?

"Why don't you go as well, Sesshomaru?" InuTaisho asked, "So you two can get to know each other a bit better." Perfect. Now InuYasha had to give a bit of a fight so it wouldn't look suspicious.

"Tch. Don't bother," InuYasha said, "I'm going alone."

"Come now, InuYasha, don't be that way," InuTaisho said, "I insist."

"I couldn't care less if you insist," InuYasha snapped.

"InuYasha-!" Sesshomaru said before InuTaisho cut him off.

"It's fine, Sesshomaru." The older dog demon turned back to the Hanyou. "Please, InuYasha. It's best if he goes along."

"Tch." InuYasha glared straight ahead. "Fine."

Sesshomaru stood up as Haruhi came out and collected his dish. "Let us get going."

As they walked, InuYasha scanned the area. Surely… as he had hoped. Nearby, Kikyo was sitting in her yard. "I'll be right back."

He jogged to her, Sesshomaru staying behind. "Kikyo!"

Kikyo looked up, face blank as always. "InuYasha."

"I need a favor of you," InuYasha said, smoothing his black t-shirt and indigo jeans, "In order to make my 'Alpha' jealous."

Several minutes later, InuYasha and Kikyo walked back, and immediately Sesshomaru was set on guard when he realized Kikyo was flirting with InuYasha-and the Hanyou was oblivious to the flirting! His inner demon snarled possessively, but he himself remained as unreadable as ever, face blank as stone.

"How has Izayoi been, InuYasha?" Kikyo asked with a flirty tone. InuYasha shrugged.

"She's been well. I was just going to see her. Sesshomaru decided to come along."

"May I come as well?"

"Fine."

Sesshomaru walked behind the two, glaring at Kikyo so harshly that, if it was possible, her head would've caught on fire by now. How dare that bitch flirt with HIS beta!

Sesshomaru is nothing if not a possessive Alpha. The very thought of someone stealing away HIS Hanyou made his blood boil. His eyes were tinged red as he glared at the black haired Miko clinging to InuYasha.

They arrived at InuYasha's house before long. Telling the two to wait outside, he walked in.

"InuYasha," Izayoi smiled as she gave him a hug, "I didn't expect this visit."

InuYasha hugged her back. "I thought I'd see how you were doing. Sesshomaru and Kikyo are outside."

Izayoi pulled away, smiling at her son. "I'm doing well InuYasha." She pulled a duffel bag from behind the couch. "I was going to deliver this to the Taisho household later today."

InuYasha grabbed it, slinging it over his shoulder, and gave his mother another hug. "Thanks mom. See ya later!"

He left the house to find only Sesshomaru outside. "Where's Kikyo?"

Sesshomaru gave him an innocent smiled that suggested he was anything BUT innocent. "She had to return to her house."

InuYasha was just about to respond when a familiar, venom-filled voice said, "InuYasha. How nice to see you."

**itachisgurl93: sadly.**

**MunksAngelQueen2010: trust me, it's all coming.**

**Jess: thanks!**

**Alley of the Labyrinth: XD**

**Esha Napoleon: pretty much, though Sesshy is catching up fast. Thanks!**

**Mochiusagi: well, here it is!**

**Rentamiya: XD**

**Shadowfey913: who knows? :3**

**yukinome23: here ya go!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please~! Sayonara for now!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sleepover today~! Can't wait! I own nothing.**

InuYasha spun on his heel. His eyes narrowed at the owner of the voice. "Naraku…"

Naraku gave a smirk to him. "If you don't mind, InuYasha, I'd like to speak to Sesshomaru."

InuYasha turned his head defiantly. "Tch. I have no more business here." He glanced at the Inu Yokai. "Don't be long." He started walking back to the mansion.

Naraku glared at Sesshomaru, ruby red eyes gleaming with hate. "You should've killed that pathetic miko instead of letting her live with her life."

"She is a friend of InuYasha's," Sesshomaru said simply, face a mask of solid granite.

"He isn't your yet, Sesshomaru," Naraku said, "I still have a chance. I could take him now if I wanted, mark him as mine."

"You wouldn't dare," Sesshomaru said, eyes starting to grow red as his inner demon pounded against its restraints, trying to free itself and attack Naraku, destroy its competition.

"Perhaps not," Naraku said, "But that is only because I, unfortunately, will be busy for the next few days. But I swear I will make InuYasha mine."

"I'd like to see you try," Sesshomaru snarled. Sending the Hanyou one last glare, Sesshomaru turned and began the walk back to his mansion.

Upon arriving, his father announced to him that InuYasha had retired to bed, despite the fact that it was only 7:50 in the evening.

Sesshomaru walked out to the lake and sat near the calm waters with his legs tucked beneath him, staring into the crystal waters. Lotus flowers on lily pads floated in the pond, and a small waterfall softly filled the body of water. All in all, it was a beautiful place, gorgeous, and a great place to clear one's mind.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Sesshomaru looked up. Rin approached carrying a bunch of daisies in one hand. Jaken was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello, Rin," Sesshomaru greeted as the young girl hugged him.

Rin pulled away grinning. "How have you been, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Well enough," Sesshomaru said.

"That's great to hear!"

Sesshomaru looked around. "Where is Jaken?"

Rin frowned, shrugging. "I dunno. He said he had something to do and waddled away."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken approached, bowing low. "I'm sorry for leaving without telling you, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru merely glanced at the Kappa Demon. He pulled a long piece of silvery hair behind his pointed ear.

"If I may, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said, "I overheard a bit of a conversation between your father and InuYasha."

Sesshomaru turned to look fully at the lake. "What did you hear?"

"I heard your father mentioning something about a plan involving you, and InuYasha said something along the lines of 'This'll show that bastard Sesshomaru I'm not one to give in easily'."

So Sesshomaru's suspicion was right. InuTaisho and InuYasha DID have a plan that involved him.

"Thank you Jaken. If you hear anything more, alert me at once."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

**milkchocolatehot64: thanks!**

**revan225: thanks!**

**MunksAngelQueen2010: oh, you'll see Inu's plan, don't worry!**

**think-pink-jess: thanks!**

**itachisgurl93: pretty much~!**

**Esha Napoleon: wooo! Thanks!**

**Brz: no innuedos today, sadly.**

**crazy YinYang writer7: same… *Excaliber face* (lol Soul Eater reference!)**

**CareBearCara101: yup!**

**Shadowfey913: you were correct!**

**Rentamiya: XD**

**Locaporelanime: thanks!**

**yukinome23: now you know!**

**Mochiusagi: now you know.**

**Igotmoneymoney: thanks.**

**Rychan6: done.**

**Hina Kamishiro: thanks!**

**cutepuppy21: XD**

**See that little button that says 'Review this Chapter'? click it please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, guys! Winter break is here, which means more updates! Are ya happy?! *cricket chirp* well, fine! XD just kidding guys. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Sesshomaru stood at the door to his room. It was the next day-one day until Mating Season. Ever since Jaken had reported overhearing InuYasha's and InuTaisho's plan, he'd been watching them both with a careful eye. He knew how sly his father tended to be. He planned to figure out their secret if it took him all of the Mating Season to do so.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Hikaru, the servant, said, "Your father wishes to see you."

Sesshomaru gave a nod and headed for his father's study. He wondered why his father required his presence.

He paused outside the study when he heard not only his father's voice, but InuYasha's as well in there. Pressing his pointed ear to the door, he listened to the muffled conversation.

"…sure," InuYasha's voice said, "I spotted that toad, Jaken, talking to Sesshomaru yesterday. Whatever he said made Sesshomaru angry."

"He might've spoken to my son about something else, InuYasha," InuTaisho said, "There are several things that provoke him."

"That girl, Rin, was nearby, as well," InuYasha said.

Sesshomaru could hear the frown in his father's tone. "If Rin was near and he still got angry, then you may be right."

Finally Sesshomaru decided to make his presence known to his future mate and father as he swung the great doors open.

"Ah, Sesshomaru," InuTaisho said, "I'm glad you came."

"Is there something you need of me, father?" Sesshomaru asked with ease.

"You may go now, InuYasha," InuTaisho said. The Hanyou spared Sesshomaru a glare as he left. "There is something. A message arrived for you earlier. I find it…distressing."

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

InuTaisho gestured for his son to take a seat. Once Sesshomaru had done so, he said, "Do you know anyone by the name of Naraku?"

Rage burned Sesshomaru's veins. "What of him?"

"He sent a message saying he had taken Rin into custody, and wouldn't release her until you gave up InuYasha."

That was the last straw. Sesshomaru stormed out of the study, nearly running into InuYasha.

"I heard what your father said," InuYasha said, "I'm coming with you!"

"No," Sesshomaru growled. His eyes were slowly being colored red as he struggled to pass his intended.

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer, you bastard," InuYasha snarled, "I refuse to be locked in here like a princess in a tower while you go out! I'm helping you retrieve Rin, no matter what you say."

Sesshomaru growled but knew that he couldn't convince InuYasha otherwise. "Fine. Let's go."

**itachisgurl93: your welcome!**

**revan225: soon, I promise.**

**Locaporelanime: you'll have to wait a little longer if you want smut.**

**True Blue Chan: now you know.**

**milkchocolatehot64: done!**

**MunksAngelQueen2010: I'll be torturing them for a pretty long while. /stabbed**

**seastar529: thanks!**

**Esha Napoleon: maybe not right now, but he will!**

**yukinome23: merry early Christmas to you, too!**

**Shadowfey913: now you know.**

**Lovelymokona: don't we all want to throw a rock at his head? Yay! Thanks!**

**Brz: thanks!**

**JussMeh: here's the next chapter.**

**Mochiusagi: now you know.**

**Shadow Veli: thanks! And yeah, Jaken's predictable like that.**

**Hina kamishiro: funny how you posted this just as I was getting ready to update. XD**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Merry late Christmas and happy New Years, guys! I'm going to Pisa and Florence tomorrow! So excited! I own nothing. Enjoy!**

A soft whimper.

"Please let me go!"

A slap.

"Shut up! You won't be leaving for a while!"

"NARAKU!"

The Hanyou smirked as he turned to the entrance, just as InuYasha and Sesshomaru entered. Sesshomaru's eyes were nearly completely red as he glared angrily at him.

"I thought you'd never come. And you brought InuYasha. Excellent!"

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. "Let Rin go!"

Naraku kept smirking, red eyes flashing. "I'll give her to you, but in return, you have to give up InuYasha."

"What?!" InuYasha cried in outrage.

"I refuse!" Sesshomaru snapped.

Naraku gave a fake pout. "Then I guess the girl stays with me."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried as Naraku rose a hand, getting ready to hit her again.

In a split second, Sesshomaru pounced, knocking Naraku over. His claws scraped against Naraku's skin, tearing the fabric of his white t-shirt and nearly drawing blood. It would've, had Naraku not managed to get away.

InuYasha unsheathed the Tessaiga. "You're dead!" he swung it around the let it crash into the ground. "WIND SCAR!"

A yellow blast of energy tore up the ground on the way to Naraku. The black-haired male was too late to dodge, and the energy knocked him against the nearest wall. Sesshomaru took the advantage. His hands glowed a venomous green and he sent a poison whip at the fallen Hanyou.

Naraku wasn't finished yet. He managed to dodge the whip and he ran to InuYasha. He grabbed the Hanyou's neck and spun so he held InuYasha in a headlock, nearly cutting off the white haired Hanyou's air supply.

Naraku looked like a mess. His wavy black hair was messed up and a bit of blood leaked down his face from where his skull had collided with the wall after InuYasha had used Wind Scar. Naraku smirked.

"Hit me," he said tauntingly, "And you'll hurt your precious Hanyou. What'll it be, Sesshomaru? The Hanyou or the human?"

Despite being almost completely under his demon's control, Sesshomaru still had his self-control, and held back from attacking, stuck between one and the other. If he decided to save Rin first, Naraku would drag InuYasha out of the cave and if he went for InuYasha, there was a chance that he'd abandon the younger Hanyou and attack Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru." The white haired Yokai looked at the young girl as she mouthed "Help InuYasha."

Sesshomaru stared at the two Hanyou blankly, a plan forming in his mind. He smirked, revealing extended fangs, and allowed some of his dominant aura to taint the atmosphere in the cave.

Immediately, InuYasha's inner demon responded. InuYasha's breathing hitched, his eyes coloring red as magenta colored markings similar to Sesshomaru's own appeared on his cheeks. Sensing the danger he was in, the Beta yipped and dug extended fangs into Naraku's arm.

The black haired Hanyou cried out, arm loosening enough for InuYasha to break free and send a kick to his skull that knocked the Hanyou out.

After that blow, InuYasha regained control, panting heavily. His eyes returned to their normal color and the markings disappeared. After catching his breath, he turned to find a sight that stunned him.

Sesshomaru had freed Rin of the bonds that held her against the wall. The young girl had hugged him, and he was hugging back!

Did the elder Yokai have a soft side underneath that shell of cold, harsh glares and hidden feelings?

He shook his head as Sesshomaru said "Let us leave this place."

As he followed the two out, he wondered about the scene he'd seen in there. Would Sesshomaru…?

**Forever InuYasha: Rin was supposed to be at home, but she was captured on the way there and yes, they will be mated.**

**Lovelymokona: a very lucky Yokai, indeed. And I have writer's block, so. ^^;**

**Shadowfey913: well, all were right except for the first one. Naraku comes back in the sequel.**

**Locaporelanime: thanks!**

**Brz: thanks!**

**Esha Napoleon: yes he is! XD thanks!**

**yukinome23: you don't like Rin? ;-;**

**MunksAngelQueen2010: alright, alright, I'll stop torturing them…until the sequel.**

**Mochiusagi: yes, and no, kind of.**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**You guys have been asking for it, so here it is! The lemon, at last! God, this is my first lemon. I only hope it's good. Probably not, but, I tried. Enjoy!**

InuYasha stood outside of Sesshomaru's room, dressed in a bloody red robe. Today was Monday-the start of Mating season. He could feel Sesshomaru's dominant aura through the door, and his inner demon was begging for him to enter. Once he entered, that was that. He'd be mated officially. But did he really want this?

**It's better than being mated to Naraku.**

As much as he hated to admit it, his demon had a very good point. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and entered, closing it softly behind him.

The room was filled with the dominant aura that was Sesshomaru's own. Said Yokai was outside on the balcony, watching the sun set, staring at the sky as it was colored orange, pink, purple and a hint of rose.

He turned as InuYasha approached. His eyes were tinged red and contained hints of lust. He could see InuYasha's eyes were in a similar state. Not hesitating, he took the Hanyou's lips with his own.

InuYasha kissed back hesitantly. Now, if he were in his right state of mind, he'd push the bastard away, claw his cheek and yell at him. But at the moment, his inner demon was fogging that urge. All he could think of was Sesshomaru making him his.

Sesshomaru ran his tongue along InuYasha's bottom lip, earning him a surprise gasp from the Hanyou. His pink muscle dove into the younger's mouth, twisting and dancing with InuYasha's shyer one, exploring his cavern, memorizing every bump. As he did this, he slowly walked them backwards towards his bed, his hands on the Hanyou's hips, InuYasha's around his neck.

He parted them as they reached the edge and pushed the still dazed Hanyou onto the silky white sheets. He straddled his waist and captured his lips again, tongue immediately pushing into his mouth as his clawed hands ran up his sides. Shivers racked at InuYasha's body and he moaned softly, Inner Demon completely taking over.

Sesshomaru undid the knot that held the kimono together and pulled it apart, revealing InuYasha's flawless tanned skin. Immediately he attacked his neck, leaving nips and kisses as he traveled downwards towards his well-muscled chest. He took one of InuYasha's nubs in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, while his other hand teased the neglected one. One the nipple was a nice red color, he switched to the other.

InuYasha's moans and whimpers filled the room, tainted with the auras of the dominant and the submissive. Pleasure sparked up and down his spine. GOD, but did it feel amazing!

Sesshomaru let out a low growl as his clouded mind brought forth a problem-how would he prepare InuYasha? There was the chance that his claws would cause more pain than necessary, even potentially causing him to bleed, and that would be disastrous.

Deciding to just let his instincts guide him, he brought 3 fingers up, placing them at InuYasha's mouth. InuYasha whimpered but responded, taking the 3 digits in his mouth and wetting them with his saliva.

When he felt they were properly coated, Sesshomaru pulled them out and pressed them against InuYasha's entrance, rubbing the ring of muscle softly to help him relax. InuYasha whimpered, then let out a harsh gasp as Sesshomar gripped his hardening member with his unoccupied hand. "Nngh…"

Finally, InuYasha had relaxed enough that Sesshomaru could slide a finger in. InuYasha mewled in discomfort, but that was quickly replaced by a pleasured gasp. Sesshomaru slid a second finger in and began scissoring, searching for the special spot within his soon-to-be-mate.

"G-GAHH! SESSHOMARU!"

_Found it! _Smirking, the Alpha inserted a final finger and started hitting that spot all the time, causing loud moans to leave his Beta. Finally, Sesshomaru couldn't take it. He slid his fingers out and undid his own kimono, revealing his own body to InuYasha. Magenta striped similar to the ones on his face adorned his hipbones and InuYasha traced them, enchanted.

Smirking, Sesshomaru spit into his hand and used his saliva as a lube, coating his hard member with it. Then, he leveled himself at InuYasha's entrance and slowly slid in, forcing himself to pause every once in a while as InuYasha adjusted, until he was fully in. then he sat still, waiting for the Hanyou to get used to the feeling. He bent down and kissed the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"M-move, you bastard!" InuYasha panted, claws digging into the sheets.

Sesshomaru complied and began thrusting at a slow pace. Every so often he switched angles as he grew faster, searching for that special spot.

"G-GAH! THERE, AGAIN!"

Sesshomaru complied and kept thrusting in at that angle, earning delicious moans and pants from his lover, begs to go faster or thrust harder, all of which he complied to. He grabbed InuYasha's neglected member and pumped in time with his thrusts.

"I-I'm gonna-!" InuYasha let out a loud yip as he came, his white semen splattering against his and the elder Yokai's chests and abdomens.

His walls closed in around Sesshomaru, so hot and tight that just a few thrusts later he came as well, making sure every last drop was consumed by the younger before pulling out and laying next to the Hanyou.

Before passing out, he pressed his enlarged fangs against InuYasha's neck and bit down, earning a soft, pained whimper from him as he made his mark, injecting a special poison in. he pulled out and InuYasha did the same before passing out.

Before following the Hanyou into blissful sleep, he wrapped his arms around him and muttered "Mine."

**MunksAngelQueen2010: thanks! And here's the mating.**

**Forever InuYasha: yes, yes and yes.**

**Lovelymokona: I'll just explain now. Yes, he should've, but he didn't, because of Rin. If he tried, Rin would've stopped him, thus he'd comply and leave Naraku anyway. Besides, I need Naraku alive for the sequel.**

**yukinome23: understandable, I suppose.**

**Locaporelanime: your welcome, no need to thank me!**

**Esha Napoleon: thanks!**

**Xxxwallflowerxxx: thanks!**

**Sierraleaf: thanks!**

**Brz: I know. XD I just can't write dramatic stuff worth crap. I fail, I know. *emo corner***

**Oh. My. God. That was my first lemon. I can't even-! *passes out***

**Vladimer Suoh (My OC): it would figure, wouldn't it? Humans are always weak.**

**Gabe: shut up, snake! Anyway, since Creator can't continue, I'll just say it now. She'll post the sequel soon, since this is the last chapter. She thanks all of you for your reviews, alerts, favorites-honestly? She can't believe you guys love this story.**

**Vladimer: agreed.**

**Gabe: so, see you in the sequel! See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	22. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Breaking-Benjamin-rules here! I want to thank everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed this story! It means more then you know! It's really touching.**

**Vladimer: tch. Pathetic.**

**Gabriel: shut it, snake!**

**Alaia (my OC): both of you shut up! She's trying to speak.**

**BBR: thanks, Alaia.**

**Alaia: no problem, Creator!**

**BBR: oh, not you, too! Anyway, I posted the sequel to this if ya want to check it out. It's called "Expectancies and Troubles". I worked FOREVER on it.**

**Kelas: (my OC): liar.**

**BBR: okay, maybe not forever. But it felt like it.**

**Kira: (my OC): **_**sure it did.**_

**Alaia: shut it, mute! Give her a break.**

**Kira: *glares at her***

**BBR: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!**

***silence***

**Kio(my OC): thank you.**

**Kai (my OC): agreed.**

**BBR: now, can I talk?**

**All: yes, Creator.**

**BBR: ENOUGH WITH THE CREATOR CRAP! *remembers the readers* err…hi, guys. Didn't see you there. *bricked* oww! Alright, alright. Until the next story! Ready guys? 1…2…3!**

**All: Sayonara~!**


End file.
